Family is more than blood ( redux)
by deadlyswarm
Summary: It was an average day for Alice Warren and her child, Frisk. However things take a turn for the worst when their car is knocked into a river that sends them plummeting into Mt. Ebbot. Will they survive? and if Alice were to perish, who would care for Frisk? If the stories about monsters are true, how will they react when an injured mother and child fall into their midst?
1. row row row your boat

AN: So, this story I have already has a good amount of chapters written. so while I wrap it up, and return to my skele frisk idea, enjoy this little re imagining of one of my first fanfics!

* * *

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, birds soared above, and flowers bloomed around the riverbank. Alice Warren was driving down a road that ran by the river, which lead into Mt Ebbott. The trip was to find a good camping location and plan the reservation. Though Frisk, her child, was only a few months old, the weather was beautiful and the campsite would be close by. Frisk cooed in the back seat grabbing at tiny dangling stars above her seat, and all was well. However, the calm and serene drive would take a drastic turn as a truck began to appear in her rearview mirror. She had thought little of it, instead focusing on the road, nodding to the beat of music from the radio. The music covered the slight screeching of tires as the truck began to swerve. Its speed increased and its movements became more erratic, and then the truck hit the car carrying a mother and child right into the murky rapids.

Frisk began to wail, startled, but mercifully unharmed, while Alice was not so fortunate. The airbag deployed, causing her to take a moment to gather her bearings until she felt water begin to seep into the car. Her instincts ran into overdrive, she quickly unfastened her seatbelt, thankful that it was undamaged. Alice moved with speed and efficiency, getting Frisk out of her seat, they needed to leave the car before it sunk…...THE RAFT. Alice remembered that Frank, her loving husband, thought to pack it early so they wouldn't forget it! Luckily they had a sunroof big enough that she could fit through and pull Frisk up top, with the raft pulled from its place under Alice's seat. She pulled the cord and it flopped down, and the car started to sink faster as it took on more water.

Alice put Frisk on the raft as the car dropped from below her feet. She swam, holding onto the raft, if she tried to get in the raft, it would tip. Though it wouldn't sink, Frisk could easily roll out of it, right into the cold and dark waters below. Ahead she saw a turn that, at this speed, would push the raft against the rocks and possibly pop it. Determined to save her child, she used what strength she had to move herself to the side of the raft that would take the brunt of the damage. Sharp rocks tore at her, as she was battered against the walls, but she would not break. A purple light began to glow around Alice.

*The need to survive and protect your child fills you with PERSEVERANCE.

As the river pushed onwards, Frisk's cries echoed, as well as grunts of pain from Alice. Yet despite the waters becoming colder, despite being run into wall after wall, Alice held on. Eventually, the river had calmed, as the two floated down the stream.

Alice felt her strength draining, it was becoming hard to focus, but then, she heard a voice. It was deep, but who would even be down here?

" **what the- …humans? How did…..wait is that a kid? hold on you two i gotcha."** The mother felt magic wrap around her soul as she and her child were lifted from the river.

"S-So….cold…."

" **right, i know a shortcut one sec."** The last thing she saw was a bony hand that reached out to her, before plunging into unconsciousness.

Alphys watched through her cameras as a routine security check. She saw Sans making his way to his waterfall sentry station when her mic started to pick up strange sounds. Sans had turned and lo and behold, two humans, an infant in the raft and an adult floating behind it. She gasped as she realized that the adult was turning blue from the cold, but thankfully Sans seemed to know what to do, as he vanished and a knock was heard at her door. Alphys quickly opened the door and ushered in Sans and the two humans, she noticed that the child was now wrapped in his jacket, and still crying.

"S-Sans! Oh my god, what happened?!"

" **not too sure myself al, but we both know humans can't take extreme conditions like that. the older human is out of it, you should help her, i'll find something to calm the kid down."**

"R-Right!" She took the human to a nearby bed, gathering extra clothes and towels. After repairing as much of the woman's wounds as she could, Alphys then turned her attention to the baby. She had to stop herself from squealing at the sight. Sans sat there rocking the child as it cried.

" **its alright kiddo, you're safe. The names sans, what's yours?"**

The baby sniffled, looking at Sans with her chocolate brown eyes. She wiggled in his grasp, snuggling more in his jacket and closer to him. Slowly the eyes began to shut, and her breathing became relaxed. Sans had gotten the baby to sleep.

"Sans oh my god, t-that was adorable." a few flecks of blue appeared on sans' cheekbones.

" **well, i mean….had a lotta practice with paps."** a weak voice came from the bed

"Hah…...Frisk likes you…." Both Sans and Alphys moved to the bed.

"Y-You're awake, oh my god, d-does anywhere else hurt? I did what I could to patch you up. I-Im Alphys and T-This skeleton monster holding your c-child is Sans.." The mother smiled.

"Thank you…Alphys, and Sans..the legends were true then…."

"L-Legends?"

" In my family, we were supposedly descended from the wizards who sealed monsters underground, the story was passed down, I was going to tell Frisk one day, hah." Alice began to cough, putting a hand to her mouth, only to see blood when she pulled it away.

" T-That makes sense, the wizards sealed us here to p-prevent a genocide…. B-but…...our magic can't h-help you. Our magic affects the soul and the soul alone. Our f-food can provide nutrition to humans, and heal their souls…..but physical injuries take skill and practice and I could end up doing more harm than good…." The mother smiled at the worrying monster.

"I see…..I have one….last request, if….if I may."

"O-Of course."

Alice looked at Sans and her baby, and back to Alphys.

When I pass, you may collect my soul to aid in your freedom, but please…..please don't hurt Frisk. Please let her live, give her a good life." She looked to the skeleton with pleading eyes

"She already likes you. I must admit, you have a very comforting presence. I know it is a lot to ask of you, but…..I don't really have anyone else to turn to…."

Sans looked down at the child, now sleeping peacefully in his arms. This kid wasn't even going to know anything about their own world, like the rest of monster kind, she was now trapped."

" **alright, i promise."**


	2. Settling in

Alice passed away not long after Sans made his promise. Alphys contained the soul, which emitted a strong purple glow. She then closed the human's eyes and draped a sheet over her. Undyne and Asgore were contacted and brought up to speed on what had just transpired.

"A-and her last request was….that her baby not be harmed, and instead be given a good life." both Asgore and Undyne bowed their heads, Undyne was the first to speak.

"So the lady died saving her infant kid? Holy crap….that's really intense."

" **there's more, she…..wanted me to be the one to take care of it. and you both know i don't do promises lightly."**

Both Asgore and Undyne nodded, Asgore began to speak "I see, then we shall inform the guard immediately of what has transpired. Sans, Snowdin is too cold for one so young, I would suggest a shortcut directly to your home for now." He then walked over to Sans and put a large paw on his shoulder. "I for one think you will make an excellent father. From what Undyne has told me, you raised Papyrus yourself, I have the utmost confidence in you."

Sans nodded " **thanks….alright well, the kiddo is completely tuckered out….i think it's time to get her home."** and with that Sans disappeared. Undyne looked to the fallen human

"We should bury her somewhere nice….that's what humans do for funerals right?"Undyne had asked Alphys, who responded by simply nodding. The trio went about their tasks, and Alice was given a grave in Waterfall. It laid under the cavern's sparkling stones, with echo flowers adorning the site, with a plaque that read:

"Here lies Alice Warren, a caring mother. Frisk, should you see this one day, know that your mother loved you dearly."

Sans' shortcut took him and the child to the living room. With a Sigh as his feet touched the carpet, he heard Papyrus

"AH BROTHER, IS THAT YOU? UNDYNE SAID YOU WOULD BE TAKING SOME TIME OFF DUTY FOR SOMETHING IMPORTANT! WHAT IS IT?" Sans chuckled, glad his brother's naturally loud voice didn't wake Frisk. He neared the kitchen, with a familiar smell of burning spaghetti wafting through his nasal cavity.

" **a** **lright bro, but i need ya to lower your voice, there's…..quite a bit to tell ya."** Papyrus patiently let Sans talk, noticing that his brother was holding Frisk a little closer.

" **and well…..you know how i am with promises bro."** Papyrus nodded and spoke as quietly as he could, so a normal speaking voice.

"Well, Sans I have the utmost belief that you will be the greatest papabones ever until I myself have a child someday! After all, it was you who cared for me, and I turned out amazing! No less from the brother of the great Papyrus, who shall be the greatest uncle ever!Nyeh heh heh!"

Sans' tired grin grew " **heh, thanks bro. Oh, could you go by the store for some diapers and baby food? Can't take the kiddo out in the cold yet, and i don't really want to leave her just yet."**

Papyrus' smiled and nodded, carrying out the very important task. Sans laid Frisk on the floor, making his way to fetch some spare blankets to lay out for her to play on. Just as well, he still had some of Papyrus' old baby toys to bring as well. Undyne and Asgore brought essentials, a crib that once belonged to Asriel, baby formula, diapers, and different pillows, blankets, and toys. Sans was grateful for all of this, but there was someone he needed to see. The 'old lady' as he called her, was someone else that he could talk to with little effort, and she had a great sense of humor. It had been a few days, since Frisk and her mom fell, and he had gotten everything set up. He approached the old purple door and knocked.

" **knock knock."**

"Who is there?"

" **nobel"**

"Nobel who?"

" **no-bel is here, so i knocked."** her laughter rang through the door, a small part of Sans wondered what it would sound like when not muffled by a door.

"So what kept you, my friend? You seem to have been quite busy, did something happen?" Sans let out a sigh

" **where do i even start….."** and once he was done recounting the tale, Sans heard ….crying.

"Sans that is…...that is a lot to take in. and you say Asgore agreed to leave the child be?"

" **yeah, though i was more worried about undyne than asgore, and even then she ain't the type to hurt a freakin' baby. Paps is ecstatic of course, to have a niece, though….i wasn't quite expecting kids so soon, heh."**

"So how is the child now?"

" **well, they're a decent sleeper, she seems to be taking monster food well. I've even taken the kid to alphys for a checkup, gonna be doin that regularly for a while to make sure everything is good. Most of it is the same as when i took care of my bro, except for diaper changing, how do humans even stand that?"** To which the door lady only responded with a light laugh.

"Ah, that is good to hear friend, BABY when they're older you might bring her with you!"

" **guess it's a goo-d thing i have winter clothes."** The duo carried on for a few hours, before Sans went to his house, greeted by what he thought was the most precious sight. Papyrus, with a book open in front of him, had Frisk cradled in his arms, sleeping peacefully. He spotted Sans and smiled, handing the child to him carefully.

" **heh, who'da thought that i'd wind up bein a dad…..welp, buckle up kiddo, somethin tells me that we're both in for a ride."** Frisk simply nuzzled into the fluff of his jacket in response.

Time seemed to run smoothly for Sans, which was odd because usually, he would have deja vu, but all of that stopped when the kid fell. He had found that he quite liked being a dad, though he wasn't quite used to having to get up from his naps. Thankfully, Papyrus would sometimes take over to let him rest, god his bro was so cool. Sans decided that by now word would have spread enough that he would risk introducing the kid to his favorite place in the underground, Grillby's. Once the kiddo was wide awake, he told Papyrus he was heading out, and promptly took a shortcut directly to Grillby's. The bar was warm and cozy, just as Sans remembered, His resting theme played and everyone turned to him. The K-9 unit was on break, taking their usual seats, though the other usuals weren't in quite yet. From across the bar, Grillby looked up, smiling at Sans and his child.

Dogamy and Ressa sniffed the air and walked over to Sans.

"Sans! Is this the human we were told about?"

(They're adorable)

" **heh, yeah this is frisk, say hi kiddo."** In response, Frisk cooed and reached up to pet their faces. She smiled, letting out a little happy shriek at their softness.

Greater Dog leaped out of his armor and bounded towards Sans. He carefully set Frisk on the floor and Greater Dog began to sniff. Frisk brushed her tiny hand over the canine monster's back and giggled. After all the dogs got their turn getting to know his kid, Sans picked her up and took her to Grillby.

" **heya grillbz."** The fire elemental grinned

"Well hello there Sans, so this is the human everyone has been going on about?" As he leaned in for a closer look, Frisk reached her tiny hand out. Grillby lifted a finger for her to grab, and lightly shook her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, small one." Frisk smiled and cooed, while Sans' constant smile seemed to grow.

" **yup, poor kid's been through a lot already, but things are lookin good."** Grillby had a small idea, it was something Sans found cool when he was just a little scamp running around Snowden. He moved his hand to grab Frisk's attention, and as she stared, green, white, blue, and red puffs of smoke came from his fingers. The child cooed at the sight and reached for the puffs of smoke, attempting to catch them with her tiny hands with little success. Despite this, she seemed content.

"She is simply too precious Sans."

" **yeah, frisk is really somethin."**.


	3. a chapter of firsts

A few months passed, months of care, and shared naptimes. Papyrus thought Sans was starting to be a bad influence, but at the same time, it was often too darn adorable to interrupt. Today Undyne was over with Papyrus chatting with him in the living room as Sans laid in front of Frisk, who playing on her blanket with her favorite toys. Sans was a little ways away and the child tilted her head back to see him. With a little grunt, she managed to roll herself over, catching Undyne and Papyrus' eye.

"Oh hey, what are you up to shrimp?" Undyne said with a smile, as she did so, she saw that Frisk was propping herself up on her arms, with her face brimming with determination. Her legs arched and fell, and she flopped back onto the floor.

"You got this Frisk, keep at it!"

"YOU ALMOST HAD IT! GOOD JOB FRISK!" Frisk slammed her hand down, looking more determined than before. Once more, she propped herself up, and this time, she got her legs to bend under her and into a crawling position. A look of elation spread across her face as she put one hand forward, a knee forward, crap wrong knee. Frisk fell back to the ground, this time, she let out a small wail of frustration.

"C'mon punk you can do it!"

" **come on over kiddo, you got this."** Sans said as he continued to lay on the floor. Once more Frisk got into her crawling position and started to move forward. With each successful move forward, she started moving faster, giggling wildly as she neared her father.

"That's it! You've almost got him!"

"EXCELLENTLY DONE FRISK, NYEH HEH HEH!" The child crawled to Sans, grinning at his face.

" **well hey there, howsit goin?"** To which Frisk raised her hands and proceeded to pull herself on top of his ribcage. Sans chuckled lightly before looking over to Papyrus and Undyne.

" **welp, looks like i'm not going anywhere any time soon."** Sans said as Frisk began to babble, to which Sans' replied until they both fell asleep.

"Alright fine, but only because this is too adorable." Undyne muttered, Later on she was definitely going to tell Alphys all about it. But for now, Papyrus and Undyne went outside and into Waterfall to spar, letting Sans and the kid sleep.

Papyrus made sure to baby proof the entire house. Since Frisk was now able to move almost freely, she could get hurt! Asgore and Undyne helped set up proper precautions, though the effort was mostly lead by Asgore, as he had done all of this once before. However, none of them expected to find that, before they safety-blocked the stairs, Frisk had crawled up it and into Sans' room and found a fun ride. It was when they heard giggling and laughing upstairs that they began to investigate, to find that Frisk had taken a joy ride in Sans' thankfully empty trash tornado. The small child laughed with glee as she spun around, Causing Sans to shake his head.

" **havin a fun time kiddo?"** Frisk responded with a happy squeal and reached out to Sans.

" **alright, let's getcha outta there."** Sans said as he plucked his kid from the mini tornado. Frisk was in his arms, spinning her head around and giggling. Sans exited his room and made his way downstairs, making sure to inform Asgore that they need to put something up around the trash tornado as well.

During night time, Sans found himself or Papyrus up for most of it caring for Frisk whenever she started to get hungry. But what surprised Papyrus the most was that often times, by the time he got up, Sans was already there with a bottle in hand. Some of these times, Papyrus would actually insist that Sans get some rest while he takes care of Frisk, if only so that Sans wouldn't potentially force himself to stay up all hours of the night.

* * *

Often times Sans would take Frisk with him on trips to Grillby's and let her play with the dogs. Now that she had been crawling for quite a while now greater dog had started getting out of his armor and began to let frisk use him to hold herself up on her feet. Together they both moved slowly around the bar, receiving greetings from the other dogs. He had been spending a little less time going to the old ruins door, but when he did, he usually had quite the tale. The old lady seemed to enjoy it when Sans talked about his kid, just as much, if not more than when he was cracking jokes.

Sans took his daughter to another checkup with Dr. Alphys, the small child smiling and holding her arms out to the familiar yellow monster, Babbling excitedly.

"O-Oh! Y-you want me to hold you?"

" **go for it al, she don't bite."** Alphys took Frisk into her arms and smiled.

"A-Are you ready for your checkup? " Frisk only responded with a smile, reaching her hand out touching the side of Alphys' face, still babbling in the most adorable fashion.

"Alright then, l-lets begin then shall we?" While Alphys was running the usual tests, she began to speak with Sans.

"S-So I may have figured out something. Once F-Frisk started crawling, that would mean she was anywhere from s-six to ten months, and sh-shes been doing t-that for a little while, almost a full month!. A-and while Frisk C-Could start learning how to walk soon, she may only m-master it at around the 16-17 month mark. B-By my estimate, Frisk has about 4 or so months until their f-first birthday, so it seems that monster and human babies are f-fairly similar in that regard." Sans nodded as Frisk yawned in Alphys' grasp, snuggling into her lab coat. Alphys handed Frisk over to Sans and with a poof, they were back in their home. After a few more months, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, And Asgore gave frisk her first birthday party, and all cheered for many more to come. And of course, they had to replace the table because Undyne suplexed Papyrus through it in her excitement. Nobody was surprised.

As the house emptied of guests, Frisk crawled to her father, holding her hands up to be carried. Sans obliged and Frisk patted Sans' cheekbones.

"Da….da...daddy! Daddy daddy!" Sans' eye lights turned to stars for a moment, and Papyrus had just walked into the room.

"SANS COULD YOU-...BROTHER? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus' voice brought Sans back down to earth, his smile wider than Papyrus had seen in a long time.

" **y-yeah bro…...heh, listen to this. whos right here kiddo?"** Frisk smiled, patting her father's face

"Daddy!" Papyrus was ecstatic "OH MY GOD! HER FIRST WORD! AMAZING! DO YOU THINK SHE'LL LEARN HOW TO SAY MINE NEXT?!" causing Frisk to look over and hold out her hand to Papyrus.

"Pa….pap….y….Pappy! Pappy!" Frisk said with a smile, earning a shocked gasp from Papyrus.

"OH MY GOD THEY CALLED ME PAPPY! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY EVER!" and Sans couldn't agree more. Frisk spent most of that day repeating those words.

After a month had passed, Frisk began her solo attempts to walk. These attempts often consisted of her plopping down before she could stand, or her falling onto her butt. Papyrus and Sans offered encouragement as the child became more and more determined to walk. She got up on her feet, and took a step, and then another, and another. She had begun laughing in triumph as she made her way to Sans, only to lose her balance and fall on her butt again. She let out a frustrated wail and slammed her hand on the ground. However, Frisk was not done yet, she got herself up again, and finally managed to walk all the way to Sans with a pleased grin on her face.

"Daddy! Pappy! Didit!" Sans was beaming at his daughter

" **you did! nice work kiddo!"** and once more, Papyrus had not heard Sans have that kind of energy in his voice for quite some time.

"AMAZING WORK FRISK! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"Nyah hah hah!" Frisk laughed, throwing her arms up into the air.

And if one had listened close enough, one might have sworn Sans uttered a muffled " **mweh heh heh."**


	4. Puzzles and Puns

As the next couple of years passed, Frisk would come to learn many names.

"Gillby!"

"Frisk I am not a fish."

"Fishby! Hehehe" and then Frisk shook her head

"Grillby! Fry?" Grillby smiled and handed Frisk a french fry. Then, it became the dogs turn.

"Amy! Ressa! Good doggies!" the two dog monsters beamed at Frisk;

"Good job little pup!"

( they grow up so fast.)

" Doggo!" Frisk shouted wiggling so he could see her "Hi!"

"Lesser doggie, greater doggie!" and during a visit with Alphys, Frisk reached out to Alphys, patting her face;

"Auntie Alphy!"

"A-Auntie? W-well i-i mean…." Sans chuckled

" **looks like the kiddo already made up her mind. may as well accept it al, you're now an aunt."** he said with a wink

Some days she would be babysat by Papyrus while Sans went to visit the Ruins door, planning on bringing Frisk here once he gets a few more things for her winter clothing. In the meantime, he would teach her some jokes. Bone jokes came first, as each pun was made, Sans would point at the bone he was referring to. In response, Frisk would point and repeat what he said. She was proving to be a bright kid, learning more and more by the minute. Once Frisk had reached the age of five, she was ready to meet the door lady.

" **hey lady, you here? got someone for ya to meet."** Toriel's voice came from behind

"Oh my, who might that be?" Frisk stepped up to the door and knocked.

"Umm, knock knock!"

" Oh! Who is there?"

"Dishes!"

"Dishes who?"

"Dishes a very bad joke!" They couldn't see, but they could hear Toriel laughing harder than she had before.

"Oh my, that was quite good young one!"

"Thank you! Daddy taught it to me!"

"Well, your father is an excellent role model!"

" **heh, thanks."** A light blue blush appeared on his cheekbones.

"Little one, would you like to hear a joke?"

"Yeah!" Frisk replied excitedly.

" How do you make a tissue dance?"

"How?"

"You put a little….BOOGIE into it!" The woods echoed with both Frisk and Sans' laughter.

"Daddy taught me some bone puns….he says they're quite humorous, and uh...what was it….oh yeah! Tibia honest he wasn't telling a….a FIBula!"

After laughing and snorting Toriel found her voice.

"Oh my, good job Frisk! You are a good learner, and your dad seems to be an excellent teacher."

" **what can i say lady, it's….in our bones!"**

After some more jokes, they eventually took a shortcut back home and Frisk looked up to Sans.

"The door lady is really nice daddy. Will we get to see her again?"

" **oh we absolutely will kiddo."**

"But…..why does she stay behind the door? "

" **well, maybe she just likes it that way. i'm not sure."**

"Oh." Eventually, Papyrus entered the house, returning from his training with Undyne.

"FRISK, SANS, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS ARRIVED!" Causing Frisk to shout

"Uncle Pappy!" as she ran to him with her arms outstretched. Papyrus quickly scooped Frisk up in a hug.

"HELLO TINY FRISK, HOW ARE YOU TODAY?"

"Good! Daddy took me to see the door lady, shes really funny."

"OH REALLY?" Papyrus said, his eyes narrowing in suspicion at Sans before he put Frisk back on the floor.

"Hey Pappy, how do you make a tissue dance?"

"FRISK DONT YOU DARE..."

" You put a little…..BOOGIE into it!" Frisk shouted, adding a little wiggle dance for extra effect. Sans was rolling on the floor holding his 'stomach' from laughing so hard, whilst Papyrus made a pair of bulging eyes. Frisk found both of these reactions funny and awesome.

"OH MY GOD! SAAAAANS STOP BEING SUCH A BAD INFLUENCE!"

"More like a RAD influence."

" **nice one kiddo, heh heh."** As Papyrus lamented the joke, Frisk tugged on his scarf.

"Uncle Pappy, could we do the puzzles you made? They look really fun!" Papyrus paused in thought.

"WELL, ONE AS YOUNG AS YOU MIGHT FIND SOME AREAS MORE DANGEROUS, HOWEVER SO LONG AS SANS AND I ARE WITH YOU IT SHOULD BE NO PROBLEM! RIGHT SANS?"

" **sounds like 'snow' problem to me bro."** causing Frisk to giggle and another groan from Papyrus. Both skeletons felt the electric maze would be a bit too painful, so they decided to skip that particular puzzle. In the next room, there was the snow golf game.

" **Wanna try that out kiddo? you gotta get the snowball through the course and into the hole, it's not a puzzle, just a fun game people made."**

"Oh! I wanna try!"

"HAVE AT IT FRISK!" Frisk spent quite some time on the game, sometimes it would disappear, or she would get a purple or light blue flag. Eventually, she became bored and they both proceeded to the next puzzle. They stopped in the next room and Sans spoke

" **Well, i was gonna put a sheet of crossword and a sheet of junior jumble out for ya, but why would we want to do that in the cold? got'em set up for a lazy day.** "

"SANS, ISN'T IT ALMOST ALWAYS LAZY DAY WITH YOU?"

" **what can i say bro, im a natural."**

"Guess that makes him a real LAZYBONES, huh Pappy?"

"NYEH HEH HEH! QUITE CORRECT FRISK! WAIT…...OH MY GOD, THAT'S A PUN! SANS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Frisk and Sans laughed at Papyrus' overreaction. As they made their way to the next puzzle, they ran into the dog squad getting ready to start their rounds. The trio made sure to stop and say hello, and assure them that they were indeed very good dogs. One thing Frisk did find strange is that sometimes she would see what she could almost swear to be the same yellow flower appearing somewhere in each room they went. She elected not to say anything, as this puzzle spree was fun. The three of them made their way to the first x's and o's puzzle.

"THIS ONE IS JUST TO SHOW YOU THE ROPES! JUST TURN THE X'S INTO O'S, BUT DON'T STEP ON THEM MORE THAN ONCE OR THEY WILL BECOME TRIANGLES INSTEAD! TRIANGLES DO NOTHING AND YOU CAN RESTART IT BY STEPPING ON THE SWITCH!" Frisk looked at the two x's and did what she needed to solve them.

"EXCELLENT! WE CAN NOW PROCEED! HOWEVER…..THE SOLUTION TO THE NEXT PUZZLE IS A LITTLE DIFFERENT, I HAD TRIED TO MAKE IT LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE. THEN ALL THE SNOW FROZE AND NOW THE SOLUTION CHANGED." Frisk had a determined look on her face as she studied the puzzle area. There were a few ways she could go in, so she decided to try something. She stood on one entrance, tracing a path with her finger. She would shake her head occasionally and start over. After several mental attempts, Frisk chose her path and succeeded in solving the puzzle.

" **n-ICE job kiddo."**

"CLEVER WORK MY FANTASTIC NIECE!"

As they made their way to another puzzle, they passed by a small armless monster child. The monster kid looked over at Frisk and smiled.

"Yo! Are you that human my parents told me about?"

"Um yeah... I'm Frisk, Hi! What's your name?"

"I'm Monster Kid, though I usually just go by MK. Yo, wanna play with me? There's this icy patch that's really slippery and a fun place for tag!

Frisk looked at her father and asked: "Can I daddy?"

" **sure kiddo, just be careful, we'll just keep watch over here if you need us."**

"YAY! Ok, Mk where's the patch?" And with that the two children ran off, sliding over ice patches trying to maintain balance. They stumbled, fell around a bit, but their laughter rang out. On another run, they both were able to stay upright, and next Frisk was being pulled along via MK's tail. He grinned and turned, throwing Frisk into a snow poff. She got up laughing.

"Heeeey MK! I'll get you for that!" She yelled grabbing a fistful of snow and threw it, landing a direct headshot.

"Yo, nice shot!" Sans smiled as Frisk and the monster child played, looks like his kid has a new friend.

Flowey observed from a distance. Ever since that little brat fell down here, he lost his ability to save and reset! He wanted nothing more than to take that little idiot's soul, but it's likely that THEY now have his ability, which would do him no good. Oh well, perhaps he just needs to see how this plays out.


	5. First day of school

After having fun around Snowden, Sans helped Frisk prepare for her first day of school. Alphys provided a small phone that only had his and Papyrus' number. Papyrus made sure to find out and obtain everything Frisk would need for a perfect first day, including a new home made winter coat that looked like a pink and blue version of Sans' coat, and a matching scarf. The school was a little ways off from snowden town, but that was no problem for Sans. Once he and his child arrived at the school,Sans held Frisk's hand as they walked to the classroom. Sans playfully ruffled her hair.

" **alright kiddo, here's your stop."** He said as he knelt down to Frisk's level and gave her a hug.

"Love you, daddy!"

" **love you too babybones, now go show those teachers what you got."** and with that Frisk grinned and entered the room. Now that Frisk was in school, Sans went about his time lazing about whilst Papyrus prepared Frisk's new bedroom after a long time of trying to keep her away from the area.

Frisk walked up to a desk and sat down, answered roll call, all in all, the day went well. That is until a few older monster children walked up to Frisk during recess.

"Hey Freak!" a snowdrake had yelled Frisk turned around

"Why would you call me that? That's...not very nice." the snowdrake laughed.

"Duh that's the point." an icecap stepped forward.

"Yeah! You're not a monster, you're one of those humans! You don't belong here!" The child then spat at Frisk, causing her to back up, face wrinkling with disgust.

"Ew, what the heck? What did I do?" The snowdrake pulled his mouth into a snarl

"Everyone knows that humans are evil! They kill monsters just for fun! I bet you're just biiiiding your time." Frisk was near tears.

"I am not evil."

"Oh, what are you gonna cry now? Hah, hey Snowdrake let's teach this human a lesson" Icecap jeered.

"Yeah, let's!" The monsters shot ice magic, hitting frisk and taking some of her hp. It hurt. Frisk backed away crying.

"S-Stop it! That really hurt!"

"Oh yeah? There's more where that came from you, evil human!" Snowdrake said as he and icecap made a small volley of magic bullets. Frisk booked it, the kids chased after her all the way across the Snowden area. They continued to chase Frisk as she moved past the puzzles and past her dad's guard station, she was close to the door! She could hear the kids yelling and cackling, continuing the chase as they knew this path was a dead end. Frisk continued to run towards the door, dodging stray bullets that flew past her, shot from afar. Frisk began to bang on the door as hard as she could.

"Door lady! Door lady! I need help, let me in, please!" She hoped that the door lady was actually there, and was relieved when she heard a gasp.

"Frisk? You are supposed to be at school, why are you all the way out here?" The sounds of the bullies got closer.

"S-Some kids, they started attacking me! They keep calling me an evil human and they want to hurt me!" Frisk needed to utter no more words as the door opened and she was pulled inside by a warm, fur covered hand. The door shut behind her as Frisk beheld the sight of the door lady. She was a tall goat-like monster, like king Asgore. Toriel knelt to Frisk's level.

"Are you hurt my child?"

"T-Th ey hit me with magic attacks….it really hurt…"

"I see, I can make you feel a little better." as she said this, green magic surrounded her hands, and Frisk felt the pain subside.

"Wooooah, what magic was that?"

"Green magic my child, now let us go upstairs, I have some leftover pie that I simply could not eat by myself! Tell me, do you prefer cinnamon or butterscotch?" Frisk thought for a minute

"Hmmmmm, butterscotch, but cinnamon is nice too!"

"I see, then you may enjoy this little snack." Toriel led Frisk up the stairs and into the living room, inviting them to have a seat. Frisk nodded and crawled into Toriel's reading chair, it was comfy and a little bouncy. It took some restraint to stop from bouncing herself up and down on it. Toriel came out with a warm slice of pie and a fork.

"Here you are, my child."

"Thank you." Frisk took a bite and suddenly warmth and comfort flooded her senses. It was like being wrapped in her safety blanket at home.

"Wow, your food is different from uncle Pappy's or Daddy's."

"How so?" Toriel inquired

"Well, uncle Pappy's food always wakes me up, but for some reason whenever Daddy makes food, even if it's the same thing Pappy made, it felt different. I started to get sleepy and relaxed. Yours is like….a warm hug?" Toriel smiled

"Ah yes. When monsters make food, some of their magic goes into it. Your father is indeed very relaxed so when he makes food, some of that rubs off on the food as well."

"Oh, that's neat! Um, so what's your name? It's not actually door lady is it?" Toriel let out a soft laugh.

"Oh my, how rude of me! My name is Toriel, though you can call me Tori if you wish." Frisk had immediately thought of a joke.

"Hmmm, I guess that made your Identity a miss-tori!" Toriel held her stomach as she laughed, this child truly had a gift.

"That was a beautiful joke, my child! I'm sure your father would be proud!"

"Hehehe thank you!"

"And speaking of your father do you perhaps have his number? I am certain the school has called about you disappearing and may be worried." Frisk nodded and pulled out her phone. The way Alphys designed it, all she had to do was hit one button, and it called Sans. After a couple of rings, he picked up.

" **kiddo? Whats goin on? The teachers said you disappeared from school, where are you?"** Frisk really did not like the worry that was in her dad's voice.

:"Some mean monster kids attacked me, calling me an evil human...they used magic and it really hurt. I-I just wanted to get away from them but they kept chasing me! So I went over to the Ruins and the lady here let me in! Oh! And her name is Toriel!"

Sans was reeling from what Frisk told him, however, he recovered and teleported to the door and spoke again.

" **alright kiddo, i'm outside the door, could uh, toriel let me in**?" Toriel did, in fact, hear this and went to bring him inside. As the two walked through the hall they began to chat.

" **heh, well this is certainly a way to meet face to face, the name's sans by the way."** The goat monster smiled

"It is indeed quite a start, your child is certainly well mannered! she even made her own pun!" Sans' eyes turned into stars, and Toriel had to hold back her reaction to the site. It was simply wonderful to see.

" **wait what? Oh man i gotta hear this, heh, looks like it's time to catch a flight, eh tori?"** he wasn't too sure why he said that, but either she would correct him or he could roll with it.

"It would seem so!" she replied with a small chuckle " We really should take the flight _STEP by STEP,_ yes?"

" **pffffff nice one."** Sans and Toriel Reached the top of the stairs and made their way into the living room. Upon seeing her dad, Frisk put down the plate and ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"Daddy!" Sans wrapped his arms around her

" **hey there kiddo, you still hurt?"**

"No, Tori healed me with green magic! It was really cool, and then she let me have some pie while I called you."

" **well that was very 'sweet' of her eh?"** Frisk giggled.

" **she also tells me you came up with a pun all by yourself, what was it?"** Sans said looking at his child with his grin a little wider. Frisk's eyes widened as she remembered her joke.

"Oh! Well, miss Toriel said that it was okay to call her Tori, so I said that her identity must have been a miss-tori!" Sans' eyes turned into stars as he laughed.

" **k-kid, that was amazing oh my god. I'm so proud!"** Frisk laughed along with her father and Toriel had wished she still had a camera. Once they were done laughing, Sans spoke

" **a'ight, i think now's a good time to head home. gonna be su4re to pay the school and the kids' parents a visit too."** As he said this he had turned from Frisk to Toriel's direction, she noticed that the lights in his eyes were gone as he mentioned that. The eye lights blinked back into existence as he looked back to Toriel.

" **oh and uh, would it be cool to stop by and visit? since we kinda wound up meeting face to face anyway?"** Toriel smiled.

"Well, you and Frisk are certainly welcome here, though I doubt I will be heading outside of the Ruins any time soon. Oh! And should you need to, I would not mind babysitting now and then! There are a few good places for children to play here as well, and none of the monsters will be of any threat to the child."

Sans shrugged " **sounds good to me, whaddya think kiddo?"**

Frisk huffed "That sounds fun, but I'm not a baby!" Toriel laughed once more as Sans ruffled Frisk's hair with a grin.

" **well you're always gonna be my lil babybones kid, that's just how it is."** Frisk performed her best, most Papyrus-ish sigh with a smile, and bid goodbye to Toriel, wondering when they might start seeing more of the ruins.


	6. Thanksgiving special! ( or it was lol)

AN: Fun fact: I originally uploaded this on archive on thanksgiving XD

* * *

Sans had a good quality talk with the parents, however, only so much could be done. Some students still gave Frisk mean looks. It didn't help that some adults did the same, they just tried to hide it better. At some point, he needed to have a chat with Undyne about the possibility of her paying the school a visit. However, his thoughts were interrupted by Alphys calling him.

" ' **sup al, howsit goin?"**

"H-Hi Sans, um...good, d-do you have a moment to swing by the lab, t-there's something kinda neat that I think you should hear about."

Sans agreed and popped over to the lab, where Alphys showed him a waterlogged magazine with something called 'Thanksgiving' written on it. She had said that it had peaked her curiosity and so she took it to the lab to restore what she could. From what she could gather, it was a holiday celebrated in the country that they were in, and it came from Frisk's world. It was a holiday where families gathered for large meals, and give thanks for what they have. There were several traditions listed, such as different kinds of food that were typically eaten, with the primary focus being turkey.

"A-And I think that w-we should give this holiday thing a try, that way if….when we get out of here Frisk won't be as separated from the world she came from." Sans smiled

" **that sounds like a great idea. So all of us, undyne, asgore, you, and paps and i , she'll get a kick out of it."**

"O-Oh and you could get that lady you and Frisk visit to come too, and maybe introduce us t-to your new friend? U-Unless she really wants her privacy, I mean i know how that is…." Alphys started to sweat. However she noticed something else, as he started to speak, a few small flecks of blue appeared on his cheekbones…...no way.

" **well she does kinda prefer her privacy, but i can see if i can't get her to swing by."** Sans said with a wink.

Of course, it would take time and planning to get their schedules lined up right, but during this time, Sans made sure to speak with Toriel. He knew that she had no desire to speak to or even see Asgore, and yet Frisk would love having the both of them there. However, her business was very much her own. He decided just to bring it up gently, and if she ultimately said no, it would be the end of it. While Frisk was at school, Sans met with Toriel inside the Ruins.

Toriel beamed when Sans described their plan to re-create a holiday for Frisk.

"Oh my that is simply wonderful!" Sans shrugged.

" **well, i mean, everyone's gonna be there of course, undyne, alphys and uh….asgore. so i mean if you don't want to come i get it. we could either call you over when he heads out or hang out here a little bit after the whole thing."**

Toriel thought on this. She had little desire to see Asgore. All her begging and pleading for him to see reason, only to see him and so many others turn to willingly harming children. This was the reason she stayed in the Ruins, for she could not bear to see what the people had become. However, this no longer seemed to be the case. This child was clearly loved by many people and deserved a time to be surrounded by all of them. All that sealing herself away had accomplished was to delay the inevitable, and let her own bitterness fester. How could she not, should she have instead watched as the man she married slowly faded away and become replaced with the very thing humans were afraid of? But at the same time, how long has she been cooped up in the ruins, and what good has it done her? Seeing the child happy surrounded by people who love her…..that may be worth braving the world once more.

"I….I think I will. Though I would ask that you inform Asgore, as to avoid shock when I arrive." Sans nodded and went to begin the prep, and boy was it a doozy.

When Toriel came to Sans' home and he let her in, she saw Frisk being chased by Papyrus and Undyne, with the child giggling wildly. The trio stopped when they saw her, Undyne muttering

"No way…." under her breath.

"AH HELLO YOUR MAJESTY….WAIT DID YOU SHAVE?" Toriel laughed

"Oh no, I am-"

"Miss Tori! You're here!" Frisk cried as she ran to give Toriel a hug.

"Ah, greetings my child, it appears you are having quite the ball." Frisk nodded and Toriel turned her attention back to Papyrus and Undyne.

"I am Toriel, and You must be Papyrus! Your brother has told me much about you!"

"OH REALLY? WELL, THERE IS MUCH FOR HIM TO TELL! HE HAS ONLY TOLD ME YOU WERE A GOOD FRIEND WHO WANTED TO MAINTAIN SOME PRIVACY."

"Yes, for a time that was true, but i hear we are doing something special and thought that I would like to help if that is okay."

"OF COURSE! THE MORE THE MERRIER! RIGHT UNDYNE?" Papyrus said, turning to her. Undyne looked at the former queen, rage beginning to bubble up. How dare she leave everyone when they were hurting the most? How dare she leave Asgore to pick up all the pieces…..and yet she looked at Frisk and that rage faded. She did not need to see her aunt tearing into someone she saw as a friend. That conversation will have to happen later. So instead she put on a smile

"Yeah! So can you cook?"

"Oh yes, but Sans told me you two are excellent chefs!" at this Frisk eyed Sans and had to stop herself from laughing. She knew that miss Tori was gonna come out of that kitchen covered in pasta sauce in a matter of minutes.

"Darn right we are!"

"NONE CAN MATCH THE CULINARY PROWESS OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

An hour later Toriel watched as somehow Papyrus and Undyne set a pot of water ablaze.

"Oh my…"

The group decided to wait a few days so they could get things together for the feast. During this time, Toriel was preparing in the Ruins when she heard a loud knock on the door. She went to open it to find Undyne on the other side.

"Ah hello Undyne, do come in."

"Yeah….thanks." Something seemed off about Undyne, but Toriel couldn't quite place what. The fish woman was shaking.

"Look, I came here because boy do I have words for you, but I didn't need the punk to see that. You know Asgore told me a lot about you? He raised me for the most part, trained me, and I became head of the royal guard. In that time I learned a lot of things. So I have a few questions." Anger filled her voice, and from what she had said, Toriel had a feeling what those questions would be.

"Why did you up and leave? You didn't just move out on him, you VANISHED. After…..all that happened he loses you too? And do you have any idea what that did to the moral of all the people you left behind?! Do you even care?" Toriel's face went stern.

"I shall answer them with this. You know what happened to Asriel and Chara…..do you honestly think i wanted to see MORE dead children? All the begging and pleading I did with that man to stop and think because that isn't what Asriel would have wanted him to become at all! Do you think i enjoyed seeing my once husband looming over the broken corpse of a CHILD?" Undyne winced.

"That may be a good reason, but that doesn't mean what you did didn't have negative consequences. You didn't have to seal yourself away. I won't say you should have stayed because hell I can't imagine what you two were going through, but….you didn't have to outright abandon everyone. Did you know that once you left, more monsters started to fall down, even though we had a human soul?" Toriel looked shocked

"I'll take that as a no. When that happened, Asgore was fully trapped in his choice. If he had quit when he wanted to, he was afraid that would dash away what hopes the people had left. He hates himself for it, but he feels like he has no choice in the matter, and the last thing he needs is you dragging him in the dirt even more. If you decide to talk to him, you should know that like you, he's been through hell." Toriel took a moment to allow the words to sink in. Undyne did have a point, what she did was not the best way to handle things, and she stayed hidden out of repulsion for those who had looked up to her.

"You are correct. The way I handled things was not the best choice… it is clear that neither Asgore nor myself were capable of making a better one. However what is done, is done. Four of the children he killed were ones that I had cared for, ones that I sought to protect, only for them to leave and be taken from this world by the man I once thought would never be capable of such horrific acts. That….I do not think I can so easily forgive." Undyne sighed

"Look, when you put it like that, I get it. If someone had tried to kill Frisk, I'd be furious. She ain't even my kid and i'd protect her with my life, just as much as any other monster down here. I won't say you have to forgive him, because honestly no you don't. He did something bad that hurt you and you left. That, I do actually understand." Toriel nodded

"Thank you, though I will take what you said to heart." Undyne held out her hand for a handshake and grinned. Toriel accepted and between them, an underlying respect for one another formed. Toriel may not have wanted to hear her own faults…..but she needed to. Sans, being as kind as he is, never would have pressed that far, nor would Asgore.

While Toriel dealt with Undyne, Sans made sure to forewarn Asgore that Toriel would, in fact, be coming. He seems happy, but in reality he knew full well that she would still be angry with him.

Thank god Toriel had agreed to help with the cooking. Undyne tried to make a turkey via deep fryer, burning down her house for the thousandth time. Aside from flames, the walls were also adorned with various sauces and splotches of flour. The skeleton brother's only fared somewhat better, with Frisk and Papyrus cooking. As Frisk stirred things and mixed, she began humming bonetrousle which made Papyrus' day. A knock was heard at the door, and when Sans opened the door with his magic, Toriel stood there.

"Greetings Sans! Where are Frisk and Papyrus?" but just as she said it a huge CLANG rang in the kitchen. Toriel and sans looked and began to laugh. Frisk was covered in pasta noodles, flour, and sauce, giggling hysterically.

"Ngaaaaah!"

"FRISK THAT WAS A GOOD UNDYNE IMPRESSION! BUT WE SHOULD GET YOU CLEANED UP, OH HELLO THERE!" Papyrus said as he noticed Toriel. Frisk hopped down from her stool and an up to her.

"Miss Tori! I'm getting to help Pappy cook!" Toriel smiled

"Well, I can see that! Though it appears most of the meal is all over you!" Frisk laughed as Sans took the child up to get washed.

Eventually, everyone gathered bringing various food items such as ramen, Spaghetti, Turkey made by Toriel, and several sides provided by Asgore. When Frisk was brought inside she gasped, seeing all of her friends and family in one spot. Papyrus, however, was noticing something else. Throughout the whole thing, Sans could hardly take his eyes off of Toriel. Their puns were insufferable, but…..Toriel was doing the exact same thing with Sans. it was strange, almost as if…..could his brother be falling in love?

"Wow, so that's what all the cooking was for? What's going on?" Alphys walked over

"W-Well we learned about this thing that some humans too around t-this time of year. They like to gather with their family and friends for huge meals for some quality family time! We thought that we would t-try the holiday out." Frisk was beaming

"Really? That's so cool!" Toriel came out of the kitchen, announcing that everything was set up. As they ate Undyne would talk about her day, Papyrus would talk of various puzzles he made and Sans cracked several puns. Toriel found herself constantly laughing. Whether it was Sans' puns or Undyne and Papyrus' antics, and especially if those antics involved them playing with Frisk. She watched as everyone began to become overtaken by a food coma. Undyne and Alphys fell asleep on the floor side by side, with the T.V still on. Asgore fell asleep in a rocking chair the brothers had gotten. The skeleton brothers happened to be passed out next to her on the couch. Frisk was propped up on Sans' sternum, her head rising and falling with Sans' breaths. She seemed to snuggle into the fluff of Sans jacket as the two slept. Sans, of course, was propped up against a sleeping Papyrus. As Toriel looked around her she realized something.

She missed having moments like these. Back before everything went to hell in a handbasket. She, the children, and Asgore would do similar things often…..she would never have thought before now that she could ever feel that level of happiness and joy again. But looking around the room, after all she witnessed, Frisk was surrounded by everything a child needs to live a good life, and she was honored to be a part of that. As she pondered these feelings, She too began to nod off, leaving not a single soul awake in the house.


	7. Family visits

As Frisk was now old enough, Sans had to go back to working as a sentry, which meant that Frisk on some occasions would need babysitting, and there was no shortage of volunteers.

Sometimes Frisk and Papyrus would simply be at home, watching Mettaton's show. Frisk enjoyed the over the top acting and Papyrus' reactions. Sometimes Undyne would take Frisk to her place. Frisk loved to hear her play the piano and even wanted to learn how to play a few of their themes. Undyne decided to be her tutor, with some success! During one of those visits, Undyne took Frisk on a tour through Waterfall. One of the first places she took Frisk was Gerson's shop Frisk was a little nervous to be meeting someone new, but that quickly melted away as Gerson told a few funny stories. Undyne took Frisk by a strange statue that was being constantly rained on.

"Oh yeah, this is part of a puzzle I made, hey how about you try to figure it out punk?" Undyne said as Frisk looked at the statue.

"Oh okay! I thought you didn't like puzzles?"

"Eeeeh I have an occasional one."

"Hm….the statue looks sad, there's a bucket of umbrellas nearby right?" Undyne nodded as Frisk ran off and grabbed one of the umbrellas. As she placed it over the statue, music began to play. It was a nice tune and Frisk smiled.

"That's a pretty song."

"Yeah, it is pretty cool. But the puzzle ain't over yet punk! Over by the room shyren hangs out in, there's a piano that you gotta play this song on to open it!" Frisk smiled

"That means I get to practice piano stuff too, that's really cool!" Frisk then proceeded to rush over to the piano and test out a few keys, until eventually, she came across the right way to play the tune. The nearby wall opened and a red ball sat inside.

"Nice job punk! Now go get the prize!" Frisk tried to put the item in her inventory, but…...she was carrying too many dogs? For some reason, the same small white dog Frisk usually saw pestering Papyrus was sleeping soundly in her inventory space. As she deployed the dog, it woke and absorbed the artifact.

"Aww."

"Gah now we're gonna have to find another artifact, oh well, nice job solving it anyway! Papyrus taught you well!" Frisk grinned, taking a little pride in that fact. The next room the two of them went was the raining rooms, in which they splashed in puddles to their heart's content, laughing all the while.

"Make sure you splash in these puddles a thousand times! C'mon we gotta hit triple digits!" They splashed each other and eventually headed back to Undyne's house. Frisk looked at the piano and decided to ask Undyne something.

"Hey auntie, do you think you can teach me how to play dad's theme on the piano?" Undyne grinned

"Oh my god, punk that's adorable. HECK YEAH I CAN TEACH YOU! I just have to make sure I can play it by ear first, and then, you'll be able to blow his mind with your piano skills!" Sans' theme was like himself, simplistic, and relaxed. It was a rather nice tune to hear in Grillby's, and Undyne began to play the theme. She stopped and redid some parts for mistakes, and eventually, she began to show Frisk the same. She started off slow, only hitting one note at a time, and after several more visits, she got faster at it until it became 'sans.' As she completed the tune Frisk smiled.

"Undyne I did it!"

"Heck yeah you did! Nice work, your dad's gonna flip when he hears this! Speaking of Sans, im almost certain he's taking another break again, maybe i'll call him over so you can give him a performance." Frisk nodded eagerly as her aunt began to call Sans. after some short banter, Undyne informed Sans that there was something cool he needed to see. When he arrived, Frisk was on the piano, giving a small wave.

"Hi daddy, Undyne taught me how to do a song! Wanna hear it?" Sans grinned and took a seat.

" **yeah, let's hear it kiddo, im all ears."** he said with a wink. Frisk giggled and began to play. The instant Sans heard it, his eyes turned into stars. It was….his resting theme. Frisk was smiling as her fingers moved along the keys. He stayed silent as the music echoed through the house, and as it ended Frisk looked over to her dad.

"Oh, your eyes are starry! Does that mean you like it?"

" **m….mweh heh heh! kiddo that was amazing"** Frisk gasped, hearing the ever so rare laugh that her dad would do. She promptly ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm gonna learn how to play everyone's theme! Pappy's and Undyne's and Alphys' and miss Tori's…."

" **heh, sounds like you have your work cut out for ya undyne."**

"Yeah, but Frisk is gonna learn it no problem!" Frisk then gave Undyne a high-five and Sans took her to Grillby's.

* * *

On days where Undyne, Papyrus, and Sans were busy, Frisk still had a choice of three people to watch over her. Sometimes she would go to new home and see Asgore. Often Frisk would help with his flower garden, enjoying what sunlight was able to enter. Other times, Frisk would spend time with Toriel, learning snail facts and new puns to tell Sans. There were times where Frisk would spend time with Alphys, watching her work, testing out a few things, or binging appropriate anime shows. During one visit with Alphys, someone else came into the lab.

"Alphys darling I'm back!" Mettatons voice rang out. Frisk recognized the voice and gasped as the robotic superstar entered the room and spotted her.

"O-Oh, Mettaton, hi! T-This is Frisk!" Frisk walked up to Mettaton with wide eyes.

"Um...hi. I'm Frisk, I really like your show Mr. Mettaton! It's really fun." To which Mettaton responded by putting a smiley face on his screen.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy it darling! It's a pleasure to meet you. " Mettaton went on with what he needed with Alphys, while also making sure to try some material out in front of time Frisk found more fun activities. Small acts with Mettaton every now and again, or cooking lessons with Papyrus and Undyne, or even anime binging sessions. Sometimes, Frisk would get to sit in Grillby's bar, coloring, chatting away with Grillby about everything and nothing, and of course playing with the royal dogs.

Today, Frisk is visiting the Ruins while her dad and Papyrus go on patrol. After some pie and puns, Frisk asked if she could explore the Ruins.

"Hm, I suppose so, there are some puzzles out there though, feel free to ask the others for help! And be sure to call me if you get into trouble!"

"I will, Thank's Miss Tori!" Frisk said as she gave Toriel a quick hug before leaving. Toriel smiled, she had no problem letting Frisk go out there, why? Because she knew the monsters of the Ruins, She had spread the word of Frisk around enough for most of them to know not to harm them. As she explored, she found the ruins spiders' bake sale, and bought a doughnut. Muffet's was always too expensive. She then proceeded through puzzle rooms, wiggling with moldsmals, complementing froggits, and eventually she got to a room with a ghost hanging around.

"Oh! Hi" Napstablook turned to the child

"Oh….hello….um, am I….in your way?" Frisk tilted her head

"No, just wanted to say hi! I'm Frisk, what's your name?"

"Oh...im Napstablook. I live in Waterfall but…..these ruins are quiet." Frisk nodded

"Oh! You're the one Undyne told me about, the one that makes music and has a snail farm by her house right?"

"Undyne….told you about me? Ohhhh." Frisk smiled

"Um….do you think I could listen to some of your music? I like music." Napstablook looked a little shocked.

"You….want to hear my music? Oh, gee….that sounds like fun. Maybe later, you seem to be busy." Frisk nodded

"Okay! Maybe next time I go to see aunty Undyne I'll stop by!" A small smile appeared on Napstablook's face.

"That would be nice…" After this conversation, Frisk would proceed through the rest of the Ruins. Little did she know that on the surface, Her father, Frank Warren, was standing over a gaping hole that would lead him into the underground, though he did not know it.

They say that whoever goes into this mountain never comes out. From what his wife told him, supposedly that's because there is something keeping them trapped. He wasn't sure if he could believe this, but…..living in this world without his wife and child….seemed impossible. No matter what he did, there was always a hollowness inside, a pain that shouldst would not go away. As he looked at the hole, he thought of Alice…..of his child...what would Frisk have been like? Would she be as stubborn as her mother? Would she have had a prankster streak like he did? These were questions that he would never get an answer to. A part of him wanted to just jump into the hole, and disappear, perhaps he would see them again. Yet….that isn't what Alice would want, she'd want him to find a way to be happy, despite the fact that he wasn't sure he could really feel that again. Besides, Their memorial by the river needed tending too, and someone needed to take care of the flowers. Frank shook his head and began to walk away from the hole, he needed to live, for Alice, and Frisk.

Frisk walked into the chamber that her father would have fallen into, looking at the strange patch of flowers in the center of the room. The rest of the room had pillars inside of it, and the flower patch seemed slightly raised as if something was buried under it. A shadow came from above the hole, and Frisk looked around wondering where it was coming from...was it from above? Slowly, the shadow moved away, until it disappeared completely. Frisk decided to pay it no mind, maybe it was her eyes playing a trick on her. The flowers by her feet began to sway, despite there being no wind. And Frisk heard a voice, it was as if whoever it was was right next to her.

(Greetings.)

* * *

AN: after all, someone needs to take care of these flowers ;) and GUESS WHO? = )


	8. The True Name

AN: From here on, Frisk's thoughts will be in * asterisks/ aster-FRISKS* ( and Chara will speak in parenthesis.)

* * *

Frisk gasped and turned around, and next to her, was a strange looking being. She was wearing a green shirt with yellow stripes, and brown pants, and her cheeks were a rosy color. Frisk's eyes widened;

"Y-you look like…...me…"

(Well duh, we're both human, It is odd though, I…..only just woke up.)

"Wait really? I'm Frisk, what's your name?"

(I am Chara. So how did you get into the underground? You did not fall through this hole, clearly.)

"Ummmm….i've been here my whole life, my dad even has my baby pictures." Chara looked legitimately surprised, but also she was getting feedback from Frisk's thoughts and what Frisk was saying.

( wait hold on one second, Frisk could you try thinking words instead of saying them? I want to see something real quick…)

*um…..okay…...that's kinda weird.*

(I know it is odd, but, apparently I can hear your thoughts….strange.)

*Wait really? That's kinda cool!*

(Yeah, this is very odd indeed. It might be best if we keep quiet about this until we know what's going on. So...who is your dad?)

*Oh! His name is Sans! Him and uncle pappy are working so i'm visiting with Miss Tori!* As Frisk said this, Chara saw flashes, of two skeletons and….her mom. Chara had no idea what to do with this information, she needed to see things for herself.

(Hey Frisk, would it be okay if I stuck around you for a while? It would seem I have missed much since I was alive.)

*Sure!* And with that Chara and Frisk made their way back through the Ruins, Chara adding some commentary to Frisk's interactions.

(You wiggle at the moldsmal and it wiggles back! What a meaningful conversation!)

( Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway.)

Frisk laughed to herself as Chara continued narrating things. Eventually they made it back to Toriel's home. Chara wondered what could have happened to cause Toriel to ever be away from Asgore, by the looks of it she's been in the Ruins for a very long time.

"Ah, you are back! Greetings my child!" Toriel said with a smile. Chara watched as Frisk interacted with 'miss Tori', telling jokes, learning snail facts, until a short skeleton came to pick them up. Chara assumed that this was Sans, as Frisk rushed over and gave him a hug.

(how the heck is he so huggable?)

*It's one of dad and Pappy's greatest mysteries.* before they left, Toriel handed them a butterscotch and cinnamon pie.

( you have obtained the butts pie)

*pffff charaaaaa.*

Chara observed as Frisk went back to her home. As they walked and joked, Chara noticed that very little had changed over the years as far as how the Underground looked. Snowden was still covered in snow, monsters running about playing, but one thing Chara did find odd was the stares some of the older monsters would give Frisk, they looked…..angry? Why? Monsters never had a problem with her when she was alive, so what makes Frisk so different? They passed the snow golf game, where Frisk decided to play again, this time getting an orange flag.

(Near the hole is a snowball, well actually, it is a snow decahedron.)

*What's a decahedron?*

( an object with ten sides.)

*oh.* Chara smiled, looks like she was going to be teaching Frisk some things before their time if she kept that up. When the next day started, Frisk decided she wanted to go explore the Underground a bit. Sans said yes, as long as Undyne and Alphys were keeping an eye out. Once more Sans and Papyrus were out on sentry duty, but Sans was at his waterfall sentry station before Frisk ever got there, despite her being the first to leave. This was par for the course.

"Hi, Dad!" Sans was leaning back in his chair with a grin.

" **sup kiddo. say, you know how my job is keeping a lookout for humans? well, i think i know how to meet my quota."** Frisk tilted her head, and then laughed as Sans pulled her to him with his blue magic. He then wrapped his jacket around her.

" **there, now you're stuck here, oh well, may as well take a nap."** He then pulled out his phone.

" **hey undyne, just caught a human. yup, here, say hi."** Sans said as he handed the phone to Frisk.

"Hi, Undyne!"

"Oh hah hah very funny Sans, now get back to work!"

" **actually it's almost time for my break."**

"What? But you just started working ten minutes ago!"

" **what can i say, it's tiring work."**

( His job is truly difficult.)

Eventually Sans let Frisk go and she walked through the rest of Waterfall, making sure to visit the bird that carries people over a disproportionately small gap for a shortcut to Undyne and Napstablook's homes. Since Undyne was out, Frisk decided to see if her other new friend wanted to hang out for a bit. She knocked on the door and Napstablook's voice came from behind it.

"Oh, um...come in….if you want." Frisk let herself in and smiled

"H,i napstablook!"

"Oh, Frisk, you actually came….cool. Do you want to….listen to some music?"

"I like music!"

"Cool….there are a few records over on the counter for you to listen to."

( This one is labeled spooktune) Frisk pressed the button and the song began to play, Frisk smiled.

"This one's really catchy."

" heh, a classic spook tune, they don't make songs like these anymore…." Frisk moved over to the next record.

(This one is labeled 'spookwave') Frisk played it and smiled at the ambiance. She began to hum along.

"Oh, this is different! It's cool too!"

"Yeah, that ambiance…..it's like my whole body is getting spooked." Frisk's stomach then started to growl.

"Oh….are you hungry? I might have some food….in the fridge." Frisk nods and heads over to the fridge.

( Inside is a ghost sandwich. You want to try eating that?)

*heck yeah* Frisk thought as she tried to take a bite, only for the sandwich to fall right through her.

"Oh, that's right...you can't eat ghost food….ooooooh…..after a nice meal I like to lay around for a bit and feel like garbage, would you like to join me?"

Frisk pondered as to why anyone would want to feel like garbage, but as Sans taught her, take any opportunity to rest that you can. Frisk laid beside Napstablook, keeping perfectly still as he had said. Eventually, the world began to fade from around her, as she felt herself floating into the infinite. Stars and galaxies surrounded her, and she was mesmerized by this.

*Woooah…..that's really pretty…*

(The constant dance of the universe…..expanding and contracting…..energy drifting off into the infinite….)

Frisk laid there for a little longer before getting up, the world fading back in around her. She felt as though she could understand the world a lot better now. Now she needed a break from laying down, so with a goodbye, Frisk left Napstablook to his music making. Waterfall was peaceful enough, and once Frisk got to hotland she made sure to stop by Alphys' place for a bit of a break. Chara found Alphys to be a total nerd, and she was infecting Frisk with her nerdiness. This thought made Chara laugh a little.

(Okay but she NEEDS to let you see the second mew mew kissy cutie. She may say it's trash, but you should always form your own opinion.)

*Hm maybe I can watch that one during the next sleepover!*

(There you go.)

After a while, Frisk left and made it all the way to New Home. As Frisk walked through the house, showing Chara the area, she was oddly quiet. Then, Frisk showed the room she usually slept in.

"And here's where I usually sleep."

( hm that bed looks comfortable, I am surprised that you ever wanted to get up after laying in it.)

"Well, Pappy says shouldn't spend too long in bed. Dad usually spends a good chunk of the day asleep, but he says that skeletons need different sleep times than humans did."

(Huh, hey Frisk why don't you go talk with d….Asgore, I am sure that he would love a surprise visit. I am going to float around here, see what there is to see.) Frisk agreed and ran off. Chara, meanwhile, floated around, looking from room to room. Eventually, after some nostalgia, she headed to the castle proper. The judgment hall was as immaculate as ever, but what she saw in the downstairs area confused her. There were 6 caskets lined up, with one being hers and the others being adorned with heart shapes of various colors.

(Why would he have these…) Chara looked for more answers and found them in the ground. Sealed jars with souls floating inside of them, 6 in all. But that means there's a casket missing? Why? And the feelings she was getting from the souls….they were kids….why does Asgore have children souls?! Does that mean the reason Toriel isn't with him….

(There has to be a better explanation!) but as she searched, she found nothing left. So Chara went back to Frisk, who was sipping some tea with Asgore, chatting away. Now she had more questions than answers, and she had no idea how to get them. Frisk was too young yet to really know about the souls, so she was going to have to wait for information to come to her.


	9. sans' a mother

The next day was a school day. Chara watched as Frisk made her way through the school. Chatting with Mk, making ice puns with one snow drake…..while another seemed to be glaring at them from behind. As recess started, Frisk walked over to the pun loving Snowdrake and their friend, MK, who seemed to be talking to a tall green fire elemental.

"Hey Frisk, ICE to see you!"

"Yo Frisk how's it going?" The fire elemental simply smiled, letting the two address Frisk first.

"Hey Snowy, hi MK! And hi there, My name is Frisk, what's yours?" Frisk asked addressing the green fire elemental. Her smile seemed familiar, a lot like Grillby's.

"Hiya, the names Fuku, nice to finally meet you Frisk! " Frisk blinked, OH. of course the smile looked familiar, Frisk had overheard Grillby and Sans talking about her.

"Oh! Grillby's your dad right? Him and my dad like to swap stories about us." The little orbs that acted as Fuku's eyes moved in a circle

( guess you can't really eyeroll when your eyes are just tiny dots.)

"Tell me about it, they won't stop until they tell every embarrassing thing huh?" Frisk shrugged

"That's what dads do."

( accurate. Well these monsters seem nice)

Fuku laughed and went to go hang out with other monsters, ones her own age, the group seemed nice.

(what about the monsters that keep glaring at you when they think you won't notice?)

*Those are some bullies. They think i'm an evil human, because their parents said that all humans were evil. But….that isn't true, because you aren't bad, and neither am I.*

(That is the right way of thinking Frisk, oh son of a- Frisk one of them is coming up behind you now, They have a snowball with a rock in it ready.)

*Left or right?*

(Dodge to the right!) Chara shouted as a snowdrake known as Chilldrake launched the snowball, only for it to land on the ground where Frisk WAS standing. She turned around to face the monster.

"OK, what do you want now? " Frisk said with an exasperated tone. The bullies had stuck to simple name calling and such for a while after getting in trouble the first time, so what's changed?

"Ain't it obvious freak? I may have gotten in trouble from the teachers for fighting you, but my parents don't care!" Chilldrake said with a sneer. MK stepped forward glaring daggers at the bully

"Leave her alone Chilldrake." to which the ice monster laughed.

"Awwwww is this human your giiiiiirlfriend? Surprising, seeing as how her own human parents clearly didn't want her around." Frisk froze.

(w h a t.)

A slight blush appeared on MK's face, but the shock faded fast.

"Yo,Chilldrake, I would highly recommend shutting up right now, sno-"

"Hah, i bet they just threw you down here because you were too weird for humans to even deal with." By this point, Frisk was shaking. She never had a mom, it was always just her and her dad….she knew she was adopted but…. She was torn from her thoughts as snowdrake rushed forward, glaring at his cousin.

"Okay i'm only gonna say this one time. As someone who's lost a parent? THAT IS NOT COOL. get the heck out of here, now." Tears were actually starting to sting Snowy's eyes.

"W-Wait snowy I wasn't…."

"You don't know what their parents went through! None of us do! How dare you try to use that to hurt them? Seriously and to think I thought you were cool. Yet despite KNOWING that I lost my mom, you try to use someones parents against them?" Snowy was shaking, and MK didn't look much happier.

"Yo, Frisk, Snowy, let's go somewhere else….this jerk isn't worth the time."

( Frisk don't let what chilldrake said get to you.)

*But…. Why am i not with my human parents…..what if they just didn't want me around?*

(Frisk…...you should talk to Sans, he may know how you got down here, but…..something tells me you weren't 'given up')

Frisk sniffed as she and snowy followed MK, leaving Chilldrake to stand there, reflecting on just how bad he messed up. When they got far enough away, MK turned to the two monsters.

"You guys okay?" Frisk shrugged while Snowy looked to her apologetically

"Hey I'm sorry Frisk, I didn't know my cousin was gonna be such a jerk. He should never have said that to you." Frisk sighed

"I….I need to talk to my dad….maybe he might know a bit more about what happened. Think we should get the teachers on him again?"

MK shook his head "I dunno dude, even if the teachers suspend him, or give him detention, clearly he's not going to get trouble for it at home." However Snowy grinned.

"My dad is able to exact some punishment, and when I tell him what Chilldrake said? He's gonna be angry enough to talk to my aunt and uncle." Eventually School ended, and Frisk walked back to her home, closing the door and putting away her things. She sat on her bed for a while, staring at the various pictures of her and her family. She heard a knock on her door.

" **knock knock."**

"Who's there?"

" **apple."**

"Apple who?"

" **APPLEasure to see ya!"** Chara snorted

(Oh my god that was simultaneously bad and amazing at the same time)

The pun earned a giggle from Frisk, and she opened the door to let him in. As Sans entered, he noticed that Frisk was looking down

" **heya kiddo, how was school?"**

"It was going okay, class work was kinda easy and at recess I played with Snowy and MK, oh and I got to meet Fuku!"Frisk seemed to perk up slightly as she discussed her friends.

" **nice, fuku's a real….firecracker, huh?"** The pun earned a snort from Frisk, but then the sad expression got to her again.

"Then….Chilldrake tired to hit me with a snowball, with a rock in it." Sans' eyelights disappeared.

" **w h a t."**

"But, he missed. I asked him what he wanted this time, because up till now he had just stuck to name calling. He….He said that his parents werent gonna do anything to him and…..he…." Tears started to form at Frisk's eyes. Sans quickly pulled his daughter into a hug, gently stroking her hair

"He said that the reason i'm living with you is….because my human parents didn't want me around, so they threw me down here….did….i get put here because they hated me?"

Sans sighed, and moved Frisk over to the bed to sit.

" **kid, that couldn't be further from the truth…..and i know some of it. i just wasn't expecting to have to tell you so soon…"** Frisk looked up at her dad, tears still pricking her eyes.

"You…..you know something about my human parents?" Sans nodded

" **yeah, only part of it but….i know enough to know that what chilldrake said was a load of crap."** Frisk wiped away her tears

"S-So...what happened?" Sans let out another sigh, best to start from the beginning.

He started with him walking by the river on his way to waterfall. How he had heard crying and discovered a raft, carrying her as an infant, and her mother floating beside it, shielding the raft from damage.

" **she got hurt really bad. i did what i could, teleported you to alphys' lab. you were fine, but your mom...she didn't make it. She was able to ask me one thing, to take care of you."** Frisk stared, trying to process what she just heard.

"So,my mom….died? And that's how you became my dad?...does that mean that Asgore has her soul then? For the barrier?" Frisk said as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Chara wrapped Frisk in a ghostly hug, though Frisk couldn't feel it it was the thought that counts.

(I am sorry Frisk….) Beyond that, Chara didn't know what to say. Sans continued to speak.

" **yeah, she gave her permission to use it to help us get out of here."** Frisk tilted her head.

" Can…..can I see her? her….soul?" Sans took a minute to think.

" **i would hafta take it up with asgore, but i don't see why you couldn't. i'm gonna go call and check, okay?"** Frisk nodded and Sans briefly left the room, informing Asgore of what happened.

"I see, Yes of course, I'll have the soul prepared for viewing….but she should brace herself, as the souls can emit their feelings."

Sans agreed, and went to bring Frisk to the castle. In the furthermost chamber, Asgore stood with a purple soul floating in a glass jar. Once Sans and Frisk popped in, she stared at the purple soul. Both Sans and Asgore gave the child some distance, close enough to observe without intruding on their moment.

(Purple….the color of perseverance.) Frisk stared at the soul, slowly approaching it. The soul glowed brightly,.

"It's really pretty….." Frisk walked up to put her hand on the glass, and felt a surge of emotion. Love, pride, joy, her mom was…..happy? The feeling brought more tears to her eyes. This was her mother, one that she never got to know.

"M-...Mom?" The soul pulsed in response, sending a wave of comfort washing over Frisk.

"I don't know what to say…." Alice's soul pulsed with curiosity.

(Perhaps she wants to hear about you?)

*Maybe...*

Frisk decided to talk about her life so far. She talked about her dad, and the jokes that they would tell. When Frisk told a few herself, the soul pulsed again with pride and joy.

( She likes puns as well. Your mother has excellent taste.)

Frisk continued, talking about spending time with Alphys, learning how to play the piano with Undyne, doing puzzles with uncle Papyrus. At all of this, the soul pulsed with contentment, and then another wave of curiosity.

*Hmmm anything else she may want?*

(Perhaps Sans should commune with her, after all he is fulfilling his promise to her.)

"Do you want to talk to my dad?" The soul shuddered slightly, a twinge of sorrow, but it was quickly covered with excitement. It changed too quickly for Frisk to notice. Frisk walked over to Sans and grabbed his hand.

"I think mom wants to talk to you to!" Sans seemed surprised for a second and then nodded, letting Frisk walk him to the soul. After placing his hand on the glass case, He felt a rush of gratitude, his smile widened.

" **heh, of course, of course. your kid? she's doin good, plenty of laughs, and uh….interesting relatives."** The soul brightened, encouraging Sans to continue.

" **oh yeah she told ya bout 'aunty' undyne right? well, her and my brother, papyrus, like to cook. they're very….enthusiastic when it comes to this. needless to say the kid winds up having to get a bath each and every time."** Alice's soul thrummed again with pure joy, she was happy to hear that her child was living a full life despite everything.

After some time, the pair decided to give their goodby's and head out. However home was not their destination, Sans had one more place to show Frisk. He had instead taken her to a room in Waterfall that Frisk had never been to. On the wall was a plaque adorned with golden and echo flowers that read:

"Here lies Alice Warren, a caring mother. Frisk, should you see this one day, know that your mother loved you dearly."

Frisk read the plaque, the words bringing a smile to her face, and turned to Sans

"This is...where her body is buried?" Sans nodded

"It's really pretty here. The stones in the ceiling even look a bit shinier than the other ones, and the flowers are nice too." Sans leaned against one of the walls

" **yeah, it is pretty cool over here. undyne and asgore thought it best to have her here rather than some place in new home, here is way nicer."** Once Frisk had decided it was time, the two headed back home. Outside the house, MK was standing and chatting with Papyrus. Frisk went to play with him while Sans called Undyne, seeing if she could do something about the bullying issue school-wide. She agreed enthusiastically and when the news reached the kids at school, MK and Frisk were ecstatic.

"Yo this is so cool! Undyne's actually coming to school today! I wonder what she's gonna do here." Frisk hummed in thought.

"I heard my dad talking to her a little, I think shes gonna talk about the bullying problem."

"Yo you think she'll kick their butts?" Frisk laughed

"Actually I think that once she says whatever she has to say, they won't be an issue for a good while." Eventually the school was gathered in an auditorium, and in front of everyone, stood Undyne.

"Alright, some of you punks already know why i'm here. From what i've been told, we seem to have a bit of a bullying problem here. Primarily to one specific student, and that is going to stop." Undyne said, preferring to get straight to the point.

"But they're a human! Shouldn't you be capturing them so the barrier can break?" Undyne shook her head

"No, and I'm gonna tell you why. She's been down here since before she could crawl. Like us, she has no idea what the surface looks like, like us, she's just as trapped as we are. As far as any of us are concerned, Frisk is just as much a monster as the rest of us. So let me make this PERFECTLY clear. I'm not gonna get another call about a bullying problem, because if I do, none of you will like what happens next." All of the children took this to heart and Frisk smiled.

(Huh, looks like they're taking her seriously. Perhaps now most of this will stop.) and it did, mostly. Occasional incidents staged as accidents, but they happen less often, and were fairly abrupt as nobody wanted to get caught bullying now that Undyne was being brought in. Some bullies however, quickly changed their tunes permanently, including Chilldrake. As the years passed, Frisk was eventually left alone all together, aside from those who wanted to be her friend.


	10. New ability unlocked!

Years passed, and Frisk's 7th birthday would arrive. A grand party with all of Frisk's friends and family arriving to give the birthday girl the time of her life. There were even two cakes, one made by Toriel, and the other from Undyne.

(Oh mo-Toriel's cake looks good. It would appear that instead of cake, Undyne brought us charcoal. Her enthusiasm surely knows no bounds.) Frisk giggled and looked around the room. Undyne and papyrus were doing their classic ' don't noogie the skeleton' schtick that she could easily join in, or Sans was busy having a quality nap in the middle of a loud room. MK, Snowy and Fuku were playing tag, which Frisk would join in on with gusto. Eventually, Undyne and Papyrus looked at each other and grinned, Papyrus scooping up Frisk.

"UNDYNE, I HAVE FINALLY CAPTURED THE HUMAN! NYEH HEH HEH!" Frisk giggled letting out a sarcastic

"Noooooooooo, how could I be so easily defeateeeeeeeeed." Causing Undyne to laugh

" Fuhuhuhu excellent work Papyrus….do you know what we do to humans down here? We subject them to ULTIMATE TICKLE FIGHTS!" Frisk squirmed in Papyrus' grasp as she was mercilessly tickled by Undyne. As laughter rang out, a knock was heard at the door, and in came Alphys and Mettaton.

"Goooooood evening beauties!" Papyrus turned, Frisk still in his arms.

"OH, METTATON IT IS AN HONOR TO HAVE YOU HERE FOR MY NIECE'S BIRTHDAY!" Mettaton put a smiley face up on his screen

"Well now I couldn't let this little darling go without a present from yours truly now could I?" Mettaton replied.

"OF COURSE! " Frisk looked up at Mettaton.

"Hiya Mettaton, are you going to do a show?" Causing Mettaton to let out a laugh.

"Why of course! It wouldn't be a party if I don't bring my A game for your special day!" Frisk cheered, and the party only got better from there. After some cake and nicecream, and Mettaton's mini-concert, Frisk was now able to open her birthday presents. The first ones she opened were from Sans and Papyrus. Sans had gotten his daughter a large joke book chock full of new material for her to try out. Frisk cheered while Papyrus let out a 'nyeh' of despair.

"Nyah hah hah! Thanks, daddy!"

"NYEEEEEH,SANS OH MY GOD YOU REALLY GOT HER ANOTHER JOKE BOOK?" Frisk giggled as Papyrus handed his present, which happened to be a new scarf, keeping with Frisk's preferred theme of pink and blue.

(Handcrafted Scarf. +10 DEF, very fashionable, enchanted to allow the wearer to resist cold temperatures.)

"Uncle Pappy I love it! Thank you!" Frisk said as she went to hug Papyrus. Next would be Undyne and Alphys, who both decided to make a present for Frisk, an electric piano, small enough for her to carry and hook up. Undyne gave a wide grin

"Now you can practice whenever the heck you feel like it!" Frisk gave her thanks and retrieved Alphys' gift, a mew mew kissy cutie plush, Which Frisk hugged tightly and smiled.

"Thank you aunty! Its really cool!" Alphys let out a nervous laugh

"Y-Yeah, i'm glad you like it!" and next was Mettatons, a dress in her size, with purple and blue stripes. Frisk looked it over with a smile.

"It's so cool! Thank you Mettaton!"

"You're very welcome darling!"Mettaton replied.

Toriel smiled at the dress, and the look on Frisk's face "Oh that is a lovely dress Frisk!"

The party continued, more gifts were had, and the cake was served. Frisk looked around her and felt something stirring, deep within her soul. In front of her, a small yellow star formed, unseen by anyone else.

(Being around all of your friends and family fills you with determination.)

*Woah, that was weird, how'd I do that?*

(I am not sure, but you just had a surge of determination go through you so….that is odd.) The star stayed throughout the day,Frisk even saw some of them walk right through the star without pause. This captured her curiosity more, and then as time passed, Frisk noticed that little stars similar to the one she saw popping up in seemingly random places in the underground. One day, Frisk was making her way through waterfall, running a small errand for the Ruins spiders. As she walked through the trash dump, one of the stars appeared. She actually enjoyed the feeling she got from touching these stars, as she touched it Chara spoke.

(Seeing the endless cycle of falling trash fills you with determination.) Frisk giggled as she felt a strong feeling pulse through her, she really did feel more determined. Along the way, MK ran into her, and they traveled for a bit, up to the bridge at the end of Waterfall. Frisk and MK were chatting away happily, with Chara watching contently, but suddenly, MK stumbled forward over his own feet and fell head first off of the bridge.

"MK!" Frisk screamed as she tried to reach him, only to be too late. Tears pricked her eyes, this couldn't be happening, why? Why couldn't she help him? She wanted her friend back, there HAD to be a way, she couldn't stop crying, trying to find MK where he fell, with no luck.

(No….) From her wish to go back, to see her friend again, a button emerged in front of Frisk.

*Load

She pressed the button with curiosity, only to find herself standing back in the trash dump, standing in front of the star.

(Wait, what? How did we get h-)

"Yo, Frisk!" Frisk froze as she heard MK's voice. She turned, hardly believing what she saw, her friend was alive. Frisk rushed over and hugged MK without thinking, only to hear Chara say

(No way….and that's exactly what he said before….) Mk laughed off the hug and they continued their journey. Frisk noticed that everything was going the same way as before, the two walking, having the same conversation, right up to the bridge. Once more MK went to run across it, only Frisk was following close behind, and right as he tripped, Frisk pulled him back, taking him with her to the other side.

"Yo that was close, thanks, Frisk!" Frisk looked on in astonishment, wondering exactly what was happening.

(It happened when you wanted to go back…...to before this happened...Frisk, try thinking about it again, let's see if it happens again.) Frisk does as Chara requested, and brought up the load option again, and it brought the same results, everything happening as it did before, right down to MK's words, and the board he tripped on.

(It's like….we can go back in time! At Least to the last point we touched one of those star things.)

*That's….kinda cool! I wonder what else I could do with this!* Frisk and MK headed back home.

Days passed and Frisk had an idea. If she could LOAD, she could do things that would normally get her yelled at, like eating all the monster candy her dad has on the counter or figuring out where someone was going to be to set up a prank!

(So many possibilities, and an infinite amount of time to do it, what will you do first, partner?)

*Hmm….well, I don't feel like eating a bunch of candy today….but I AM in the mood for possibly pranking uncle papy!*

( doesn't sans prank him across time and space enough?)

*Well yeah, but now its ME doing it! Here i'm gonna save before Papy gets here, If I load enough i can set up a huuuuuge prank.* Chara observed as Frisk let the rest of the day play out, she repeated this day and set her first trap, a large whoopie cushion right on the floor mat, exactly where Papyrus was going to step. From there he would take a step to the side….she should put some squeaky toys there for added effect. Frisk repeated this kind of process until, finally, her master plan came to fruition. Papyrus stepped on the first whoopie cushion trap, and proceeded to stumble into various other traps set by Frisk. She watched all of this from the stairs as Papyrus yelled

"UGH, SANS STOP PRANKING ME ACROSS SPACE AND TIME!" Frisk laughed as Sans exited his room.

" **what? pap i didn't do any pranks yet…."** and when Sans heard Frisk's muffled giggling, it told him all he needed to know. THAT'S why time was suddenly looping back again…..but this time it's his own kid doing it. He watched as Frisk walked into the livingroom and greeted Papyrus, he would have to have a chat with her in a minute. Once Papyrus was in the kitchen making food, he went to Frisk.

" **hey kiddo, wanna know a cool secret?"** Frisk was curious as to where this was going.

" **so, when i was around your age, i really liked the idea of time travel, i even came up with my own secret codeword in case i ever ran into one."** Frisk's eyes widened

"Really?"

" **yeah, wanna hear it? I haven't told anyone else this, so you gotta keep it a secret."**

"Okay!"

*whisper, whisper whisper* Frisk reeled back as he said his phrase.

"Really daddy, THAT'S the phrase?"

" **yup."** Frisk shook her head as she brought up the load option, which was unseen by Sans.

(Hang on, are you about to tell him his codeword before he even tells you the codeword?)

*Heck yeah! Daddy knows something, I can tell! Though...his phrase is really silly.* Frisk pressed the button, and re did her things, until she ran into Sans.

" **heya kiddo, wanna kn-"**

"I know, you have a secret code word, it's 'I am a stupid doo-doo butt'!" causing Sans to snort

" **pff wow, that's not the kinda jokes a seven-year-old should be making. codeword eh? well, kiddo, that isn't quite good enough, i have a secondary code word, for people who already know the code word, my secret secret codeword. You wanna hear it?"**

"Yeah!"

*Whimsper, whimsper* the phrase made Frisk laugh and she loaded again, going through her day and then running into Sans once more. Frisk had an excited look

"I know your secret secret codeword! I am the legendary fartmaster!" Sans snorted, just as he had before

" **wow kiddo, that's uh, kinda childish. Whoever told you that was a secret code word was a total liar. However i have a secret secret TRIPLE secret codeword…...which you just said."** Frisk laughed a little, and then her curiosity took over.

"So….you know something about the weird load ability thing?"

" **well, i know of it, but uh, let's take this chat to my room."** and suddenly they were there. Frisk seemed a little worried.

"Am I in trouble?" to which Sans shook his head

" **nah kiddo, there's just quite a bit about that little ability you have. do ya think you can tell me when it started, and when you figured out how to use it?"** Frisk recounted her tale, of a star appearing at the party when she was feeling particularly determined, and those same stars appearing all over the underground. When Frisk got to the part about MK falling off of the bridge, he pulled her into a light hug.

"But now everything's fine, he's safe, 'cuz of my loading, and I decided to see what else I can do."

" **like pranking your uncle across space and time?"** Frisk smiled

"Yup!" Sans let out a chuckle

" **well, i can't say anything about that, i'd definitely do the same thing, but uh, maybe you shouldn't do that too often kiddo."** Frisk nodded and then had a question of her own.

"So how do you know about the save and load thing?"

" **well, a long time ago, way before you came down here, i used to work on science stuff with alphys and….someone else, can't remember who. Anyways we were studying timelines and found that for some reason, time was looping back on itself, stopping and starting, until suddenly, everything ends."** Frisk gasped

"Was that because of me?" Again, Sans shook his head

" **nah kiddo, you see, the way time works, its not a set in stone. it isn't permanent, it can change at any point, which is why we kept looking at the timeline. Eventually, it changed but there was still something causing the timelines to go back on themselves, and the anomaly would appear at a certain point in time. I think that you just took that anomaly's place kiddo."**

"So instead of someone else having the reset thing, I have it? Why?"

" **well my working theory is amounts of determination. You see, waaaay back in the day when there were wizards, the determination ones were tough, like, able to come back from being dead tough. For the more powerful ones, they could save and load."**

"Do you think that I'M a wizard then?" Sans shrugged

" **eh you could be, but the anomaly that had it before you…..didn't do very good things with it. In fact, he used it to do extremely bad things, and then load so he wouldn't have to pay for it."** Frisk gasped

"What? That's awful!"

" **yeah, and for me, i can tell when the timeline reloads because i know how to recognize the dejavu, which is that ' i've seen this before' feeling. Sometimes, memories will even come in the form of dreams, or nightmares."** Frisk thought on this

"What kind of bad things did he do?'

" **well, he did a lot of things that you don't really need to hear about kiddo, just that he would do things that would hurt people really bad, and then take it all back and act like it never happened."**

"Well, I'm not gonna do that!" Frisk said with her eyes brimming with determination. Sans' grin widened a little as he ruffled her hair.

" **i know babybones, just be careful with that power okay?"** Frisk agreed, but then had a mischievous grin

"I can still prank people though, right?"

" **pfff mweheheheheh, kid you really think i'd try to stop you from performing more masterpieces like what went on downstairs?"** to which Frisk cheered and gave her father a hug. Sans knew that now, even if they do loopback now and again, it was HIS kid holding the reigns, and this, gave him a sense of comfort, knowing that as long as Frisk was in control, at the very least the nightmares would be over.

Meanwhile, in Waterfall, Flowey waited, contemplating his next move. The brat figured out their loading abilities, killing them would never have done any good, and now if he does show his true colors then she'd go tell that stupid smiley trashbag. He would even bet that the trash bag already knows that Frisk can reload. He will just have to bide his time and strike when the moment is ripe. There was no sense in showing his hand before he knows exactly how to play it and when to strike, but an idea came to him. An idea that would make his moment of opportunity so much sweeter, and with a cackle he made his way to Snowdin.


End file.
